Persuader
The Persuader is a primary weapon Gotham City Impostors. It is a stereotypical pump-action shotgun that deals immense damage at close range but rapidly loses its efficiency at longer ranges. At close range, it will kill the lighter body types in 1-3 shots while the tougher body types may require 3-5 shots. Overview Being pump-action, the Persuader has a slight delay between every shot, meaning it is not as forgiving as its full-auto counterpart, the Chaperone. As such, some accuracy is demanded for effective use, try to at least aim for the center mass of your target, as missing can easily become your undoing due to the delay between each shot. Another thing that you must be aware of, is the Persuader's extremely limited range, past mid range, it will become next to powerless and at long range, it won't be able to effectively hit anything. As such, attack your targets at point-blank range but keep them at an arm's length from you as to avoid getting hit by knives or the Falcon Blade. A Mighty brandishing said weapons can kill you in a single swipe and most other body types can do the same in two swipes, depending on what body type you are using. Other hazards you need to watch out for include the Hatchet, as it is most effective at close range and will kill in a single hit if successful. If you can at least land accurate-enough shots on your target at the appropriate range, you will be able to dispatch most foes in just a few shots, giving the little time to retaliate, especially if you surprise them. If you like to play creatively, combining the Persuader with the Huntsman will give you a loadout that can deal high damage at any range except for extreme long range. A recommended mod for this shotgun is the Penetrator Ammo mod, as it will allow you to retain full damage even against Body Armor and can punch holes through walls with bullets, which can give you some kills for those who try to run away. Description "There isn't anything worth saying to your opponent that isn't worth punctuating them with a buckshot." Feats of Prowess *Persuader Pro *Persuader Close Kills Pro *Persuader B.O. Sniffer Pro *Persuader Expanded Magazine Pro *Persuader Muzzle Break Pro *Persuader Penetrator Pro *Persuader Reflex Sight Pro *Persuader Master Mods *Iron Sights - Default configuration has no specific advantages or disadvantages. *Reflex Sight - Improves accuracy slightly and zooms in more while aiming. *Body Odor Sniffer - Intermittently reveals positions of nearby enemies as wavy yellow "stink clouds". *Penetrator Ammo - These high velocity rounds ignore Body Armor and can penetrate thin walls to hit targets on the other side. *Extended Magazines - Increases ammo magazine capacity at the expense of reload speed. Trivia * The Persuader is based of the Mossberg 500-series shotgun but has a slug-type iron sight. Since it lacks a safety on the receiver, it may be a Maverick 88 Model. Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons